The 11th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 11th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 11, 1984. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Gloria Monty (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jacqueline Babbin (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Betty Corday (executive producer), Al Rabin (supervising executive producer), Ken Corday (producer), Shelley Curtis (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Larry Auerbach, George Keathy, Peter Miner, David Pressman''' *''All My Children'' - Jack Coffey, Sherrell Hoffman, Henry Kaplan, Francesca James Writing Team *'WIN: ''Ryan's Hope - Claire Labine, Paul Avila Mayer, Mary Munisteri, Judith Pinsker, Nancy Ford, B.K. Perlman''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Wisner Washam, Lorraine Broderick, Dani Morris, Jack Wood, Mary K. Wells, Clarice Blackburn, Elizabeth Wallace, Roni Dengel, Susan Kirshenbaum, Carlina Della Pietra *''Days of our Lives'' - Margaret DePriest, Sheri Anderson, Maralyn Thoma, Michael Robert David, Susan Goldberg, Bob Hansen, Leah Markus, Dana Soloff *''General Hospital'' - Anne Howard Bailey, A.J. Russell, Leah Laiman, Norma Monty, Thom Racina, Dorris Silverton, Robert Guza Jr., Charles Pratt Jr., Peggi Schibi, Robert J. Shaw Lead Actor *'WIN: Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns)' *Joel Crothers (Miles Cavanaugh, ''The Edge of Night) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermain, General Hospital) *Terry Lester (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Larkin Malloy (Schuyler Whitney, The Edge of Night) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Ann Flood (Nancy Pollock, ''The Edge of Night) *Sharon Gabet (Raven Whitney, The Edge of Night) *Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans, Days of our Lives) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Tom Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, All My Children) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Paul Stevens (Brian Bancroft, Another World) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Judi Evans (Beth Raines, ''Guiding Light)' *Loanne Bishop (Rose Kelly, ''General Hospital) *Christine Ebersole (Maxie McDermott, One Life to Live) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Lois Kibbee (Garaldine Weldon, The Edge of Night) *Marcy Walker (Liza Colby, All My Children) Creative Arts Outstanding Individual Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Lighting Direction *''All My Children'' - Everett Melosh for yacht remote Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Directing *''One Life to Live'' - Roy Hoesten for the Delia Fantasy *''Another World'' - Ira Cirker for Glen Cove double wedding remote Special Classification of Individual Achievement - Technical Direction/Electronic Camerawor *''Another World'' - Noreen Falk (tecnhical director), Frank Gaeta (electonric camera) for Glen Cove double wedding remote Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Associate Direction/Videotape Editing *''General Hospital'' - Lou Torino (editor), Nick Giordano (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Audio *''All My Children'' - Dick Roes for yacht remote Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Electronic Camerawork *'WIN: ''The Edge of Night - William J. Millard III''' *''One Life to Live'' - John Cordone Outstanding Achievement in Any Area of Creative Technical Crafts - Graphic Design *''The Young and the Restless'' - Sandy Dvore Special Classification of Outstanding Individual Achievement - Audio *'WIN: ''All My Children - Paul Colten (audio mixer), Jack Hughes (audio mixer)' Outstanding Achievement in Design Excellence *'WIN: Guiding Light - Richard C. Hankins (art director), Harry B. Miller (art director), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Wesley Laws (set decorator), Ralph Holmes (lighting director), Lincoln Stulink (lighting director), Bob Anton (costume designer), David Dangle (costume designer), Joseph Cola (make-up), Sue Saccavino (make-up), Linda Williams (hair designer), Alba P. Samperisi (hair designer), Barbara Miller-Gidaly (music supervisor)' *''All My Children - Carol Luiken (costume designer), Bill Itkin (lighting director), Sylvia Lawrence (make-up), Donna Larson (lighting director), Robert Chiu (make-up), Scott Hersh (make-up), Alan Blacher (lighting director), Teri Smith (music director), Jim Nelson (hair stylist), Richard Greene (hair stylist), William Mickley (scenic designer), Sid Ramin (music composer) *''General Hospital'' - Pam P.K. Cole (make-up), Katherine Kotorakos (hair stylist), Jim O'Daniel (costume designer), James H. Ellingwood (art director), Jill Farren-Phelps (music director), Grant Velie (lighting director), Mercer Barrows (set decorator), Deborah Holmes Dobson (hair stylist), Dominic Messinger (music director), Charles Paul (music composer), Greg Strain (set decorator), Robert Berdell (costume designer), Thomas W. Markle (lighting director), Rae Creevey (lighting director) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Excellence *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Charlie Henry (electronic cameraperson), Herb Segall (senior video engineer), Frank Schiraldi (electronic cameraperson), Leona K. Zeira (video tape editor), Frank Bailey (senior video engineer), Howie Zeidman (electronic cameraperson), Lou Marchand (technical director), John Morris (electronic cameraperson), Wallace Hewitt (electronic cameraperson), Al Forman (video tape editor), Rick Schiaffo (electronic cameraperson), Stuart Silver (associate director), Susan Pomerantz (associate director), Marianne Malitz (senior video engineer), Martin Gavrin (technical director)' *''All My Children - David Gould (senior audio), Vincent Senatore (electronic cameraperson), Trevor Thompson (electronic cameraperson), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Len Walas (senior video), Mary Flood (electronic cameraperson), Howard Zweig (technical director), Paul Martens (electronic cameraperson), Kathryn Tucker-Bacheider (senior audio), Robert Ambrico (electronic cameraperson), Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Diana Wenman (associate director), Lawrence Hammond (electronic cameraperson), Fran Gertler (senior audio), Barbara Wood (sound effects), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Richard Westlein (electronic cameraperson), Henry Enrico Ferro (technical director), Greg Saccaro (electronic cameraperson), Roger Haenelt (video tape editor) *''General Hospital'' - Leonard Grice (senior video engineer), Bob Lanham (video tape editor), Dale Walsh (electronic cameraperson), Ritch Kenney (electronic cameraperson), Zoli Osaze (audio engineers), Bill Pope (electronic cameraperson), Ed Payne (electronic cameraperson), Robert J. Miller (audio engineers), Ralph Waldo Emerson III (audio engineers), Dave Smith (technical director), Jack Moody (video tape editor), Bud Hendricks (senior video engineer), Bruce Bonnett (electronic cameraperson), Jim Angel (electronic cameraperson), Jack Denton (electronic cameraperson), Guy Tyler (senior video engineer), Randy Baer (electronic cameraperson), Jose Galvez (video tape editor), Lisa Holly (audio engineers), John Cochran (technical director) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 13 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 2 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 6 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 2 Nominations / 2 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 1 Nomination / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys